Ray Gun C-01y
50.png|Ray Run in the equipment shop. File:Screenshot_3111111111111.png|Firing the Ray Gun. 38.png The Ray Gun C-01y is a powerful, energy-based, high-damage heavy weapon that shoots ray projectiles. It is a fairly rare weapon in the game, and has the among highest penetration. The Ray Gun fires 3 to 4 bullets per shot in the campaign and single player, but only 2 in Multiplayer. The Ray Gun C-01y is most likely derived from the Plasma Cannon from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The weapon itself has a bright blue bulb on the end, alongside a purely aesthetic laser sight. When fired, the bulb turns dim, and a red light flashes. The bulb slowly fills in with color as it reloads, turning back to its original state when it is fully loaded. The Ray Gun takes a long time to reload, during which point the shooter is vulnerable. A player is best to operate the Ray Gun behind decent cover or with other, faster guns. Its reload time is slightly more than two seconds, making it somewhat faster than the CS-BNG but still very slow. However, the Ray Gun reloads itself automatically when holstered, making it useful in weapon combos. It can be deflected, but this is rare outside of single-player. It has an impressive target-knockback that will likely send any normal-speed enemy flying if they survive a hit. In addition to being able to penetrate four block walls, it can also penetrate up to two bodies. Location It can be purchased from the Equipment Shop for a hefty $2500 credits and upgraded for an additional $2500 credits. An unupgraded Ray Gun can be picked up on Level 6. Fully upgraded Ray Guns can be picked up during level 40, along with other weapons wielded by the Civil Security Bosses. The full upgrade price of this gun is a whopping $10000 credits, making it the most expensive gun in the game. Proxy and Noir Lime cannot buy this gun. They can, however, pick it up from fallen CS Bosses in level 40. There also exists an alternate version of the weapon, the "gun_plasmacannon". Its performance is identical to the Ray Gun in all aspects, outside of the name. As of Version 1.32, it is now incredibly easy to place the alternate version onto a map. Copy and paste the following into a trigger, edited via text mode. Make sure a gun labelled #gun*1 exists. op287( "#gun*1", "gun_plasmacannon" ); If you edit the trigger as a param list afterwards, there will be an error, but the trigger will still work properly. Do not alter the error portion at all; you can utilize the non-error portion of the trigger to apply the effect to any gun on a map, however. Trivia * The only major difference between the Ray Gun and the Plasma Cannon is shape and appearance, as the performance is almost identical. * The Ray Gun's shot count is lowered to 2 in multiplayer for balancing. * In Singleplayer, when the weapon is upgraded to Level 3, its power does not increase; rather, the number of projectiles it fires increases by 1. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 9 Category:Correction Nine Category:Marine Category:Noir Lime Category:Civil Security Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Penetrating weapons